Flipped
by Biscuit15
Summary: Eusine is incredibly abusive to Morty, but one night he takes it too far. After finding Morty days later, can Falkner help Morty heal from the trauma of rape? Non-con, Sacredshipping, EusinexMorty Honourshipping MortyxFalkner
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I found this on my hard drive back from late 2008, early 2009. I thought I would finish it up and post it :)**

"You fucking idiot, Morty!' Shouted a brown-haired man at his smaller companion.

The smaller man flinched at the yell but knew that he should have expected it – the man named Eusine did shout a lot.

"I mean – seriously!" Eusine continued on. " Fucking dipshit - everyone knows how to use a phone! Why didn't you just get Falkner to ring me? You're always together – it couldn't have been that hard!"

"I'm sorry, Eusine…" Morty replied with a trembling voice. "I didn't think –"

"You never think!" Eusine yelled. "You're never all there, and when you are, what use are you? We had plans, but I guess they mean jackshit to you, Morty! Two-hundred dollars on the ferry to Kanto and you don't even show up!"

"I was sick, Eusine… I was exhausted –"

"Exhausted? Exhausted? What the hell do you mean by 'I was exhausted'? I'm the one who has been helping you out and what have you been doing? Spewing up all day! You never touched one thing - you left it all for me to do! I don't know why I bother with you anymore!"

Without another word Eusine had stormed off, slamming the door to Morty's Pokémon Gym closed behind him. The force of the impact smashed the small glass panels beside it.

Morty stared after his retreating friend, knowing that he should have expected the reaction, but he was still shocked over how long the fight had lasted.

Eusine had gone crazy just because Morty had slept all day when he was moving gyms, which was understandable as he had the flu. Eusine had come storming up to his Pokemon Gym, let himself in and for over two hours had been screaming his head off at Morty, abusing the man not only mentally but emotionally as he always did.

Morty slid down the wall behind him, hands in his face. He tried to keep the tears in, but it was too much; tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't know why he still stayed 'friends' with the mentally abusive man.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WARNING: There is rape in this chapter but, as I usually do when I write rape, I don't go too graphic with it if you're worried about that. I only do more detailed rapes if I'm in a particularly sadistic mood or I need to vent.**

"He came back that night as he always does after fights and wouldn't let me out of his sight…" Morty had just finished recounting that day's events to the other Johto gym leaders.

Falkner snarled at the story, jumping to his feet. He couldn't stand the way Eusine treated his boyfriend. If it were up to him, he'd have ripped Eusine to pieces, but he knew that Morty would be heartbroken if that happened. "Where is he now, Morty? I'll rip his face off!"

"Calm down, Falkner." The youngest member of the group, twelve-year-old Bugsy said in an attempt to calm Falkner down. "Let Morty finish telling us what happened and then you can go rip his face off."

There was no arguing with Falkner when he felt that he needed to protect Morty, everyone had learnt. In fact, Eusine was barely able to get close to Morty while he was around – and Eusine was Morty's best friend.

If the brunette tried to even hand an object to Morty while Falkner was around, the blue-haired malewould jump in front of the brunette and push him out the way, yelling. He would even draw his samurai sword to prove his point if Falkner felt particularly irate. Morty would have to drag Falkner away so he could calm down, and then deal with all the abuse hurled at him by Eusine because of Falkner's hate. It just was not fair.

"What happened then, Morty?" Whitney asked as she placed a hand on Falkner's shoulder to settle him.

"He kept screaming at me and wouldn't let go of my arm whenever I tried to move away. …He's so clingy….. He scares me…"

"You really should stay away from him, you know that?" Bugsy said softly. Falkner nodded in agreement.

"But we've been best friends for sixteen years. I can't just..."

"Yes, you can." Whitney pushed. "You're better than this, Morty. You can do way better than that headcase when it comes to best friends, and you know it. You deserve someone so much better."

"But –"

"No but's, if's and and's, Morty!' Falkner demanded. "You're not to go near him any longer! I'm going to take care of you from now on! If he comes near you again I'll kill him!"

Morty's eyes watered, but he knew that he was better off without Eusine. All he could do was nod and agree with Falkner, silently hoping that no matter what happened, Falkner wouldn't hurt the brunette.

**-XX-**

"Oh, my fucking god, you asshole!" Eusine screamed at Morty the next night. Despite Morty dating Falkner for over two years, Eusine had only just found out about it – and he didn't like it one bit. "What makes you think that _you_ can get a boyfriend, you fucking gay cunt? He's only going to use you 'cause all you're good for is a fuck! Even I can tell that!"

"But it's true!" Morty tried, tears rolling down his face. "We love –"

"Shut up!"

Morty ducked as a punch just barely missed his nose.

"You're going to break it off with him because you're my only friend! Do it!"

Eusine grabbed Morty's head and smashed it into the wall behind them.

Morty cried out and fell to the ground, aware of blood that was dripping down the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around his legs, taking on the foetal position as he broke down into tears.

"I'll be back tomorrow to hang out with you and - so-help-me-god - if you're still dating him I'll break it up for you both myself!"

Mort could only watch as Eusine left. He let out a loud wail and closed in on himself, not wanting anyone to come near him. He had no idea how long he had stayed like that for, but he was soon broken out of it as his phone begun to ring.

Morty fumbled the phone as he attempted to turn the still-foreign device on.

"Hello…?" Morty whispered once the call button had started to blink – indicating that the call had been connected.

"Morty!" Came Falkner's excited voice. "Morty, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be away for a few weeks! I'm going over to Hoenn for a bit! Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

"…" Morty gulped – if Falkner was away… that meant Eusine would play… But how could he worry Falkner so much…? "…Yes… I love you, Falkner…"

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

With that, Morty was once again alone. Only his Pokémon were around to comfort him.

**-XX-**

Morty was about to break just a few days later.

Eusine had returned to Morty's gym, drunk out of his mind. He currently had Morty pushed up against the wall of the gym, groping the blonde's hips.

"E-eusine, don't!" Morty sobbed, trying to pull away but Eusine was too strong. "Please! Don't!"

"Shut up." Eusine snarled, slapping the younger. "I'll make it hurt more if you don't."

"Eusine p-please! I-I don't want this!"

Eusine only sneered and shoved Morty onto the ground. The brunette was quick to unbutton his pants and slip them off. He forced Morty's pants off the slim body as well before laying on the smaller man, pushing in without any kind of warning.

Morty screamed at the unknown pain. He had been a virgin until now. He was unaware of the blood that dribbled down from his anus – all he could focus on was the searing pain of being raped in such a rough manner.

Eusine pulled in and out so roughly and without care, he was rocking Morty's body with enough force to slam him against the wall and floor. He snarled, reaching forward to grab blonde hair. He pulled on it, forcing the younger male's head back.

Eusine had found it difficult at first to thrust into the tight, unprepared orifice, but the blood had acted as lubricant and made it easier. He rode out his orgasm quickly before pulling out of the younger male and dropping him onto the floor.

"Good fuck…" Eusine whispered, sneering. He leant down and whispered into Morty's ear. "I'll definitely be back, Morty – I've never had such a tight ass before…"

Morty whimpered and curled up into a ball at these words. He was completely unprepared for the blow to the back of his head that had knocked him into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morty!" Falkner called as he walked through the deserted hallways of the Ecruteak Gym several weeks later. "Morty, are you in?! I have to tell you something!"

Falkner frowned at the silence of the gym; not even the ghost Pokémon seemed to be around. He traversed the winding halls until he eventually wound up in the back of the gym that he knew were Morty's living quarters.

"Morty?" Falkner stopped by the blonde's bedroom door. He knocked on it before pushing it open. "Morty, are you in here?"

Falkner glanced around the room at the double bed that was against the wall in the middle of the small room. There was a large lump under the blankets.

"Morty, why are you still sleeping?" Falkner called as he stepped into the room and approached the bed. "It's past noon. You've got to get up."

Morty, who had just been lying in his bed staring at the wall opposite him, flinched when Falkner reached out to touch him. He pulled away, the blankets moving to cover him almost completely.

"Please…" Morty's voice was a broken whisper. "Please, leave me alone…"

Falkner's heart broke at these words. He knew what Eusine did to his lover, but what could have possibly happened to get Morty into this state?

"…Leave…" A single tear dripped from Morty's eye as he glanced away, almost as if he were ashamed – maybe even _frightened _– to be looking at him.

Falkner shook his head, refusing to leave the older man; not if there was something that he could do to help. "Not until you tell me what happened."

"I can't…"

"You can. You know that I'm here for you, Morty."

As Falkner reached out to touch the elder's arm, a scream of horror sent him flying backwards in shock. Morty's panic had been so unexpected that it was enough to send Falkner on edge himself.

Falkner didn't know what had happened to his boyfriend, and he sure as hell didn't know what he could do to help, but one thing he didn't do well was giving up. He knew that leaving Morty alone for a while was the best thing that he could do right now, but he had absolutely no intentions of allowing the blond to shrug him off so easily.

Falkner was going to help Morty, no matter what.

**-XX-**

Days had passed. Though Falkner had returned every day, intent on getting just a bit of information out of his lover, nothing changed. Morty was still as depressed and unresponsive as ever. However, things were going to change today.

As Falkner let himself into the living quarters at the back of the gym, he heard voices coming from the direction of Morty's bedroom. He crept forwards silently, recognising the voice that was almost shouting as Eusine's.

"I _knew _it was _him…!" _Falkner snarled to himself. He crouched outside of the bedroom, determined to listen to everything that was being said.

"You fucking used whore…" Eusine shouted from inside the bedroom. A loud smack resonated, suggesting to Falkner that someone had been hit. He wasn't stupid enough to even _consider _that it could have been anyone but Morty. _"Get up!"_

Whatever Morty was whimpering back to Eusine was so quiet, Falkner couldn't catch it. He leant against the door, trying to hear what was being said, needing to know if he could do something – _anything!_

What the blue-haired boy wasn't expecting, however, was for the wooden door to swing open against his weight, his body sprawling out onto the ground before the arguing pair.

"What the fuck?" Eusine's eyes narrowed in a hateful glare as he stepped closer to Falkner, the urge to kick him strong. "The hell do you want?"

Falkner couldn't allow himself to be intimidated; that would be what the brunet wanted. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet, standing as tall as he could while he spoke calmly. "Trying to help Morty."

"He doesn't need any help." Eusine sneered before he moved back to the smaller man. He raised his leg and kicked the other in the head, laughing at the cry of pain Morty made. "What he needs is to _die."_

Falkner couldn't help but become angry at these words. He snarled as he moved closer but, before he could so much reach out to touch Morty, Eusine shoved him away.

The brunet raised a hand and slapped the Violet City Gym Leader across the face. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave us be."

Falkner raised a hand and gingerly placed it against his injury. He bit his lip, knowing his temper was about to get the best of him, but he also knew if he did anything stupid, Morty would be the one to pay the price. As hard as it was, he had to leave now before his presence made things worse for the blond; Eusine wasn't the type of person to back down due to someone else being around and if he attacked, he wouldn't be able to fight him off.

With hesitation, Falkner lowered his head before he spoke, hoping that he was doing the right thing; was it really a good idea to leave Morty alone? Should he try harder to protect him? But there really was nothing he could do to help; he couldn't fight and if something happened, it would be on both of them – at least if he left now he could try and find someone else to help, right?

Seeing the heartbroken, terrified look in Morty's eyes as Falkner backed out of the room destroyed the bird Gym Leader; it made him feel like he was abandoning his boyfriend, like he was no better than _Eusine..._

Unable to apologise, Falkner left in silence, blocking out the scream of despair Morty made. He was doing the right thing. ...Right...? Somehow, he didn't feel like he was.

_**~~Time Skip~~**_

Unable to find anyone who could help him, Falkner returned back to his boyfriend's Gym, hoping that Eusine would be gone and he could do something to help. However, what awaited his return was something out of his worst nightmares.

Pushing open the door to Morty's bedroom, he came face-to-face with a pool of blood, a very still and pale body in the middle. Biting back a scream, Falkner ran to the blond, kneeling down and staining his jeans red. His clothing was the least of his problems as he carefully pulled the taller male into his arms, cradling him.

"Morty..." Falkner didn't know what to do; should he leave and get help? Stay with Morty? What if Eusine was still around? Or if Eusine hadn't done this, whoever had? This was his fault – if he hadn't left...! "...Shit... Morty... I... I'm so sorry..."

Morty's chest rose and fell slightly with each strangled breath he took, but it was life nonetheless. The blue-haired teen looked around, clutching the slighter male tightly. He bit his lip as he shifted the older man, carrying him in a tender bridal style position. Blond hair rested against his chest as Falkner rose to his feet, trying to leave the Gym as fast as he could to get to a hospital.

Falkner could only hope he wouldn't be too late to save his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've had to push myself to finish this story, so this is the last chapter as if I tried to extend it, I would probably ever end up finishing it. **

"He's going to be alright. You got him here in good time."

Falkner let out a sigh of relief at these words. Looking the nurse in the eye, he said, "May I see him?"

The woman nodded. "You may. He may be a bit funny from the morphine, so please be aware of that."

Falker nodded. "Of course. Thank you for your help." The blue-haired male entered his friend's hospital room, finding Morty curled up on the mattress.

The blond's wrists were bandaged, a few IVs poking out from the white material. Blond hair stuck to Morty's face from sweat, the young man pale and frowning.

"Falkner...?" Morty tilted his head, his dark eyes conveying his confusion. "What are you doing here...?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here by yourself, could I?" Falkner sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush blond hair out of Morty's eyes. "I mean... You're my friend, after all."

Morty offered a weak smile before he looked at his lap. "...Eusine is not going to be happy when he hears about this..."

"Who _cares _about what he thinks?!" Falkner snapped. "I don't even know _why _you're putting up with him! Why do you want someone like that in your life, Morty?!"

Morty looked anywhere but at Falkner as he whispered, "Because he's my best friend..."

"Best friends don't _do _those kind of things!" Falkner could feel himself losing his temper, but he knew it wouldn't do any good – he would be no better than _Eusine _otherwise. "Why... Why can't you see that he's not worth it...?"

Morty knew the other male was right, but how was he supposed to just abandon his best friend...? How was he supposed to forget all those years of friendship – forget how Eusine was once a good person...?

"Morty..." Falkner sighed and leant forward, his eyes soft. "Morty, move in with me. He'll never be able to hurt you again."

"But..." Morty was a Gym Leader; he couldn't just abandon his post! "..."

The blue-haired male knew what his friend was thinking, and he _hated _it. "Forget all that; you need to heal. You don't need to stress about your gym or anything of the sort – you need _peace_."

Morty knew that look in the other's eye; it was one of persistence, and Falkner wasn't the kind of person who would back down when he had his mind set to something. He knew the younger male wouldn't give up until he had Morty following him back to Violet City, but... what about his home? His possessions? His _title...?_

"We can do double battles." Again, Falkner seemed to have read the blond's mind. "We can run the Violet City Gym together. I'll send someone over to get your things. You just can't go back there – not with Eusine still around."

Morty knew his friend was right; no matter how much it hurt, he had to leave – if not for his safety, but his _sanity. _

Even as Morty said yes, agreeing to his friend's offer, he knew it wouldn't be as simple as this; it would take time for his scars to heal – if they ever would. The things Eusine had done to him may always be in the back of his mind, but now, he knew Eusine couldn't inflict even more damage – not with Falkner by his side.

Morty was glad he had friends like this.


End file.
